


Stepping Out

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Just Sam and Janet getting ready to meet the guys





	Stepping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Do I look fat in these pants?"

Sam stood gazing critically at herself in the floor length mirror affixed to the inside of her bedroom closet door; dressed in a quietly expensive, aquamarine pullover sweater that accentuated the blue of her eyes and a new pair of tasteful black slacks, she presented a picture of tall, slender elegance as she turned first one way, then the other in an attempt to view all angles of the aforementioned pants.

"Most women in America would kill to have your body," Janet Fraiser sighed from her relaxed stance in the doorway to Sam's room. "It must be quite something to have legs that go on and on like that..." Wrinkling her nose, the diminutive doctor gazed down at her own short legs and then gave her friend a rueful smile.

"You look amazing," she complimented Samantha Carter with quiet approval, and Sam flashed her a self-conscious grin in the mirror before turning away from her own reflection and closing the closet door.

"Thanks, Janet," she murmured, ruffling a careless hand through her short blonde locks. "Though I don't know why you always disparage your height; you're the perfect example of that old addage, 'Good things come in small packages.' Besides, you wouldn't believe how many guys get all turned on by shorter women; I guess it brings out their protective streak or something."

"Oh, great; that's all I need, some hulking brute with a chivalrous hero complex," Janet sighed dramatically. "Why, here, little lady; let me pick you right up and carry your little bitty, helpless self 'afore you hurt your tiny little ankles..." Imitating a southern drawl and rolling her eyes, Janet had Sam stifling a giggle at the mental image of some six-plus foot behemoth in a huge white hat sweeping a furious Dr. Fraiser off her admittedly petite but in no way helpless feet before dangling her aloft in the misguided notion that the 'little lady' needed any sort of help or coddling.

"Well, after you throw him down and knock the living crap out of him a few times, he'll take the hint," Sam snorted drily, and both women smiled delightedly at one another at the mental picture THAT conjured up.

"Well, I guess we just have to work with what we've got," Janet groused good naturedly as she watched Sam flop onto the side of her bed and grapple in the floor for her shoes. "I'll never know the joys of striding along on long, luscious gams like yours, and you'll never know the peculiar entertainment of pushing the seat controls all the way forward in your car just so your feet can reach the pedals."

"Janet..." Sam chided gently, her eyes twinkling at her friend's dry wit, and Janet sighed and threw up her hands.

"Okay, okay; short is beautiful, short is sexy," Janet intoned dutifully, then turned in the open doorway and gave Sam a rather seductive wiggle of her nicely rounded behind. "And if all else fails, just shake it, girl."

"You go, woman," Sam chortled softly, and Janet lifted one eyebrow and gave Sam a comical leer.

"I wonder what Jack and Daniel will wear tonight," she offered over her shoulder as she exited the doorway. "Any bets on their revealing some...juicy...silent signals tonight at dinner?"

"Oh, Janet, come on; you know those two and their 'we are just a couple of completely macho, hetero, testosterone-laden buddies and nothing more' routine. They do such a great job of it, I'm beginning to think you and I WERE just hallucinating what we saw that night." Sam's voice was a mix of irony and frustrated uncertainty as she slid her shoes on and stood up to follow Janet downstairs.

"We did NOT imagine it, we saw it plain as day with our own four eyes," Janet threw back pertly as she led the way down to Sam's kitchen. "Right there in that parking lot outside of the movieplex, both of them standing next to Jack's truck, all wrapped around each other and trying to suck each other's tonsils out. I'll never forget it." Janet's voice had dropped and taken on a strangely sensual huskiness as her mind replayed for the umpteenth time the graphic visuals of the sight she'd been unable to expunge from her memory in the four months since that infamous night.

"I know," Sam mused reluctantly as she shadowed Janet into the kitchen and moved over to the fridge. "I know there really is no other explanation for what we saw; but I keep trying to make it into something completely different, something more...innocent."

"Like what; like maybe Daniel had something in his eye and Jack was trying to get it out by taking the scenic route through Daniel's tonsils first?" Janet retorted snarkily, her eyes flashing a mixture of impatience and empathy in Sam's direction. "Come on, Sam; we both saw those two kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. And the way Jack had his hands fisted so possessively in Daniel's hair, holding his head just where he wanted it and thrusting his leg in between Daniel's...and don't forget where Daniel's hands were during the whole thing, either," she added, her tone sardonic but strangely breathless.

"You don't need to tell me; the sight is burned into my retinas forever," Sam moaned as she opened the tab on a can of diet soda and took an almost desperate swallow. "I couldn't believe Daniel had his hands on Jack's...ass...like that, and he was, he was--"

"Trying to mold their two individual bodies into one big, raging hard-on of rampaging love and lust?" Janet finished, and Sam choked on her drink.

"God, Janet,did you have to be so...so...?" she coughed helplessly, and Janet gave her a little grin and fanned a hand across her face as she murmured,

"My, it IS getting a bit warm in here, isn't it? Sorry, Sam; I guess I've just got a bit of the devil himself in me tonight." With a sigh the doctor reached past Sam's slender form and withdrew a second can of soda from the fridge. Holding it against her decidedly flushed cheek, she sighed again and shrugged a half-apologetic shoulder.

"I won't break doctor/patient confidentiality concerning the results of any physicals carried out on the Colonel and Daniel over the past four months," she said consideringly, her eyes narrowing as she popped the tab on the can and took a deliberate swallow of the carbonated drink inside. "But let's just say I have certain...suspicions. And that's already going way past the bounds of propriety, so don't push me any further. I only said this much because I know I can trust you completely, Sam. And I know you would NEVER do anything to hurt the boys; you love and respect them as much as I do."

"Yes, I do," Sam sighed reflectively, setting her drink down on the kitchen table and flopping dejectedly into one of four wooden chairs around the table. "And it's been...difficult...working alongside them these past four months since that night and not being able to say anything. I find myself wondering on missions if they're thinking of each other...that way...the whole time we're offworld, if it's difficult for them to set all that aside on missions and just be...well, you know. Just Jack. And just Daniel. Sometimes I find them looking at each other, nothing unusual or sexy or anything like that...but still...there's just something there. A warmth, a--a light between them. I wonder at those times how I never noticed it before, or if I didn't notice it because it wasn't there before. Maybe all this just started four months ago, you know? Maybe it's almost as new for them as it is for us knowing about it."

As Janet took a seat across the table from Sam, her brown eyes studying the other woman with quiet interest, Sam shrugged and took another absent-minded sip from her drink. "Do you think it's just some weird...phase...they're both going through?" she asked quietly. "Or might this be--?"

"The 'real' thing?" Janet filled in softly, her expression suddenly wistful. "I don't know, Sam; we're still not even sure they ARE...together. But if they really are, I just hope they're both being...careful. About themselves and their health and the whole 'emotion' side of it, too. God, I don't know; somedays I think of them together and it seems utterly ludicrous, almost comical in its extreme unlikelihood. But then I remember how they looked together that night, what they were doing in that parking lot...and it seems almost...beautiful."

"I thought maybe it was just me," Sam murmured softly, her eyes downcast as she gripped the can of soda between her hands. "When I saw them that night, kissing like that, I was just totally shocked...stunned. But I couldn't stop watching, couldn't tear my eyes away; and I was embarrassed and ashamed, but more ashamed of myself for being such a voyeur rather than ashamed by what they were doing. I realized the reason I couldn't tear my eyes away from them was because they looked...well, because together they were just..."

"Beautiful." Once again Janet filled in Sam's sentence, but rather than becoming annoyed, Sam shot her a grateful look and nodded once, quickly.

"Beautiful," she echoed barely above a whisper.

"I was jealous, truth be told," Janet murmured a reluctant confession after a moment. "I looked at them, at how they were together, and I...I missed having that for myself, having feelings like that for someone else."

"Oh, God, how pathetic are we?" Sam groaned, tipping the soda can back and guzzling down the last of its contents. "Here it is, Saturday night, and we're going to meet Jack and Daniel and Teal'c for dinner and a bit of clubbing, and all we can do is sit here speculating about two of our best friends being gay love partners behind our backs; what the hell is wrong with this picture?! I mean, we should be concentrating on our own love lives, on finding some hot, unquestionably hetero males and making our own beautiful memories. Not whining about Jack and Daniel kissing one time and wondering if that was their first time to do that, if they've been getting it on, why the hell I'M not getting it on with someone as ruggedly handsome as they both are but who has an eye for breasts instead of biceps, if you get my meaning." Sam trounced out of her seat almost sulkily and flung her empty can into the trash while Janet watched her with a wry grin.

"We've just been...deprived...a bit too long, girl," the good doctor sighed longingly, taking a sad sip of her drink and watching Sam pace the kitchen like a caged leopard. "And whether Jack and Daniel are a couple or not might be eating us alive with curiosity, but it's NOT gonna help us find our own 'significant others.' So what say we drop the 'Are they or aren't they?' topic and go make ourselves look lethally sexy and do a bit of night hunting of our own? I'm sure Jack and Daniel would be relieved if we DID find some available bods tonight; that would free them up that much sooner to go off and do whatever voodoo it is that they obviously must be doing so well."

"Why, Janet, you're just a little minx under that demure white coat," Sam accused with a devilish glint coming into her eyes, and Janet nodded emphatically.

"Med school wasn't all cadavers and bed pans, I'll have you know," she retorted indignantly. "Interns know how to PAR-TAY, Major. Why, I could tell you some tales--"

And as the two women headed back upstairs to avail themselves of make-up, light but exotic perfumes and Janet's spirited recounting of a wild night involving two plastic surgeons and an iv bag filled with sangria, they each pushed to the back of their minds the crystal-clear image of two men on a rainy night, locked in an embrace that was hot and sweet and left in the hearts of both watching women the indelible impression of need and of trust and of a love whose genuineness and power would stay in their hearts and minds for a long time to come.


End file.
